Malice Overcome
by Stephlynn
Summary: Draco Malfoy thinks back to a time of sollitude Hr/D


Malice Overcome  
  
Chapter 1 A special encounter  
  
The man stood in front of an oval window that overlooked illustrious grounds of trees and rivers. The view was a sight to be seen, but the man looking out this window was not enthralled with its beauty and wonder. He was a bitter man, a man that had been through many trials and terrors in his life, and had eventually grown bitter and angry with the world and all who inspired her wonder. There was only one man that could be described as such and his name was Draco Malfoy. He was a man of many mysteries, a man that could captivate the utter silence in pain and suffering. Yet still be free of worries beyond his utter and complete control; a man that everyone feared and resented. He was shunned from the wizarding community; this being just for he had overthrown his father, and was now one of the most acclaimed evil villains of their time.  
  
Draco Malfoy had murdered, slaughtered, and ruined many wizards and witches' lives since he crossed into manhood. He had worked with the Death Eaters until the infamous Voldemort surpassed into inexistence. With Potter in control, there was no life for Death Eaters around the world. So soon after the war on Voldemort, Draco escaped and eluded into the crowd. He was a person who had a daily job at the Ministry, who had a flat, and who dated witches carelessly. He had a life of solitude, with no friends by his side; Draco was in control and aware of his surroundings. Living life day by day, going through the motions, Draco soon fell into depression. Losing his father in the war had made a turning point in his life. He was no longer the rich snot who would walk around with his nose in the air, spitting down on muggle bourns or picking fights with heroes of the wizarding world. He was now a civilized citizen, even if he was a depressed one.  
  
Draco had lived his life as it was the next, repeating everything he had been doing the day before. At least that's what he did until he bummed into an interesting character one day on his way to work. Walking down Corney parkway was a regular activity for Draco; this was the way he walked. He would see the same people, wave at the regular bell man when he passed the Broomstick Hotel. He was used to his daily activities. He finally came to his last corner, looking at the cement as he walked, Draco bummed into something that was hard. Quickly looking up, he saw a girl on the ground looking around, scattered in books. Shocked, Draco bent down to help her gather her materials.  
  
"Oh my, I am so utterly sorry. I must have not been looking where I was going," Draco said, grabbing the nearest book to him, still not catching her face. Handing the girl her book, Draco watched as the girl tossed her brown hair out of her face to reveal a disheveled expression. She was wearing oval glasses and was looking thunderstruck. The woman looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I fall down regularly; I'm a klutz I tell you." The girl replied gathering up the rest of the paperwork that Draco was handing to her. The girl suddenly shot her head back up to gaze on Draco.  
  
"Wait..look at me" the women scolded. Draco did as he was asked. The women smiled broadly. "You don't recognize me do you" the women said now standing up. Draco shot his head to the side and looked at her more closely.  
  
"No, I'm sorry.but I don't. I'm bad with faces." Draco said, feeling guilty. He always felt the need to know everyone's name; because he hated being in situations such as these.  
  
The woman just laughed, and then brushed her hair behind her ears, still clutching her books and paperwork. "Well, I know who you are" she finally said. "You are Draco Malfoy, am I right?" she asked. Draco smiled, who was this woman. She definitely was pretty, how could Draco not know who she was, he thought to himself. Finally as Draco was getting more and more sweaty he nodded his head in response to her fulfilling question.  
  
She spoke again, making Draco jump "Draco, it's me..Hermione Granger"  
  
~~  
  
The same words repeated over and over in Draco's head. Reality hadn't crushed his mind, and things were starting to become hazy. Listening to the words trample his brain was intoxicating to him. The woman in front of him was none other, then Hermione Granger. The girl when he was a kid that he would tease and torment. This was the girl that stood by his rival enemy Potter, while he plotted ways at capturing the crowd away from the famous kid wizard. Times certainly had changed since then. They were no longer in school, and nor had school rivalries. They were adults, and Draco would treat her as one. She was an adult who deserved respect and courtesy. Thinking about this made Draco laugh inside, if only his father could see him now. Conversing civilized with a muggle borne.  
  
Looking at Hermione, Draco smiled and greeted her "Oh, my.Hermione. I'm so sorry, I just can't believe it's you.you look so..so different" Draco said stuttering, red coming to his cheeks.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Don't be.you aren't the only one that hasn't recognized me," she said sounding annoyed.  
  
Feeling embarrassed Draco switched his footing. He rarely talked to any old Hogwarts students, and this was the most awkward silence he had ever surpassed.  
  
"So, where are you off to," Draco asked breaking the barrier. Hermione shifted her books up further towards her chin.  
  
"Oh.. I'm on my way to the Daily Prophet; I'm a journalist in the Dark Arts division." Hermione replied with excitement. "What about yourself?" Hermione asked interested.  
  
Draco looked over her body, she sure had grown attractive. How she did it, Draco didn't know. "The Ministry, I work in the Department of Treasury" Draco said looking back at her. Hermione smirked, "The Treasury? Well you were always good in Arithmancy, do you enjoy the work?" Hermione asked glancing at him more.  
  
She could sense something different about him, but couldn't put her finger on it. The last time she remembered seeing Draco Malfoy was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Next to Harry, Draco had been one of the most popular students in their year. Draco was very distant that particular year, and was usually amongst himself or his immediate friends. Because of his odd behavior, Hermione often thought if Draco was involved in the Dark Arts; among with several other students  
  
During this period of her life, Hogwarts had been very dark and depressing. Harry was fighting Voldemort whenever he wasn't in classes, and Hogwarts was surrounded by more Ministry officials then she could count. Hermione remembered hardly ever seeing Harry that year; she spent most of her time with other fellow females and Ron. The rivals between Slytherin and Gryffindor had increased the amount of name calling, to spell casting every time a professor turned their backs. Hermione couldn't remember the amount of times she had put slytherins in the hospital wing, due to the fact that she was quicker then they were.  
  
Recalling her seventh year was a turning point in Hermione's life. She was no longer the girl who spot off answers, or who tried to get ahead every second she could spare. Hermione realized there was more to life then just study questions. Instead of reading books and learning about famous wizards and what they had achieved; she was out in the real world exercising these abilities. During the war on the Death Eaters all sixth and seventh years were asked to help in the attacks. Along with the witches and wizards, Hermione worked side by side with Neville Longbottom, who throughout the years had improved his craft He was no longer the Hogwarts screw-up; he was a fairly good wizard who knew how to protect himself and his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
Fighting for the safety of her family and safety of the witches and wizards felt good. She realized that helping others made her feel good about herself, and for the prospect of saving lives. The war lasted only a short time though, Harry soon was caught in the crossfire and Voldemort and Harry fought it out till the death; Harry winning in the end. The moment Voldemort perished thousands of Death Eaters surrendered and the Ministry had victory. Harry was no longer referred to as the boy-who-lived, but as the hero who saved the world. Thinking about this brought a smile to Hermione's face; everything was the way it should be now. She was a writer, and loved her life. Hermione looked at Draco's face, it seemed sad. She hated seeing people in pain, and he looked like he was having troubled times.  
  
"Anyway, it was nice to see you Draco," Hermione said closing their encounter. "Maybe we can get together another time." Draco smiled and nodded his head for the second time.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Draco said lying, he really didn't think hanging out with Hermione Granger would be such a good idea. What would people think? Him a softie having lunch with a muggle borne! Sure he wasn't as violent and as rude as he was before, but he didn't want people assuming that's how he was. He smiled to her, and they went off in their separate directions.  
  
~~  
  
Turning the corner into the Department of Treasury Draco saw a small wizard handing out "Daily Prophet" newspapers. Watching the youngster Draco walked over to the newspaper stand and handed the young wizard some money then opened the paper to the front page. On the front page was a tribute to Harry Potter of course, everyone worshiped that man..it disgusted Draco still to this day. He may have been passed the whole rivalry stage, but Draco still hated the man. He always stole the crowd, and all he had was that damn scar on his forehead. It was like a symbol of "I'm wonderful look at me" It made Draco sick to his stomach.  
  
Placing the paper under his arm, he walked into the Ministry. Immediately walking into the office doors amounts of wizards scanned Draco for any devices off sorcery he might have been wearing, talismans and such. Although he worked in the Treasury, he still wasn't allowed magical devices, except for his wand of course. Since the fall of Voldemort, the Ministry had made several changes for the safety of their employee's. The building that the Ministry was in was surrounded my charms and safety charms. Securing the building was a major priority that the Minister of Magic felt was required. Any person, who had an attempt at hurting another ministry official, or wanting to cause harm, would not be allowed in the building. It acted as a shield to protect the most important officials.  
  
Signing himself in, Draco walked up a flight of stairs to his department. Compared to the other Department levels, the Treasury was the smallest. There were fifteen witches and wizards who controlled the money flow and one hire up who watched over them. Draco was the Secretary of Distributed funds. He would find out how much the Ministry had used or gave to charity's every month and average the bills out among each department. It wasn't the grandest job, but it was work..and Draco didn't need it, but it paid the bills.  
  
Thinking about money always made Draco think about his father, Lucius was obsessed with money and anything it had to do with. When Draco was a kid, he always had the clothes that were in style at that time; anything he desired. Lucius was obsessed with possessions and property. It ruled his life; Lucius was always worried about what people thought about him, and whether he was on top. His need for popularity was weighing out his family life, and it finally bit him in the ass. The summer before seventh year, Lucius and his mother Narcissa were having problems in their marriage. Because, of Lucius' departure with family values, Narcissa was growing distant, and soon left the manor leaving Draco to deal with his delusional father. Divorcing him ruined Lucius' life, and he soon became aggressive towards Draco.  
  
He would punch him in the mouth when he was upset with a certain situation, or he would slam him against a wall from time to time. Draco had suffered more torment and torture in that house, then he had ever experienced. His father grew jealous of Draco, and for what Draco could achieve. Screaming at him from time to time, hexing him whenever he would walk into a room. Draco was frightened of his home life. Throughout that summer Draco grew evil minded and hated anything that stopped him from achieving his goals as a Death Eater.  
  
A different Draco returned to Hogwarts, which resulted in confusion. His friends were afraid of his mental stability and what he could do. For a time, Draco enjoyed having the control, but at the same time, it scared him. So after the war, Draco decided to step away from the reality of what could happen to him, and change the way he would live his life; and that life brought him to the Ministry. It may have not been his first choice, but it was what helped him recover from his father's illness, and the troubled life of what could have happened to him.  
  
Weaving his way in and out of desks, Draco finally reached his corner office. His office was very comforting, it made Draco feel at piece. The room was arranged with a large desk in the middle of the room accompanied with a chair, multiple book shelves and a large couch in the far corner. Behind his desk was a large window that peered out into Diagon Alley. Draco placed his bag on his desk, and grabbed a note that was sitting on his desk, labeled "Important Notice" Unhooking the tab, Draco released the letter, it read:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
Please come to room 124A, there is a special meeting regarding your assistance.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Ministry Official 01983764  
  
Confused Draco slowly read over the letter repeating the words "regarding your assistance" well who would be needing his assistance, Draco thought? He was just a geek who knew numbers. Grabbing a pad of quills, Draco set off in search for room 124A, unaware of what to expect.  
  
~~  
  
Black drapes enclosed the dark and musty room, in this room sat a large dinning table encrusted with gold medallions at every seating. Black petals were placed in the center of the long table; surrounding the table was a woman looking out onto the yard below her. She watched as witches and wizards gathered items and carried them into the castle. Dressed in a long mahogany cloak she watched, eyeing them closely for any suspicious behavior. She was a cruel unruly bitch and everyone knew it. Scanning the yard with her beady eyes she watched her minions follow about her orders. Tonight was an especially important for her, and it needed to follow as planned. Turning around she scanned the gigantic meeting room one more time, and walked out almost running into one of her house elves. "Oh..ouch, I..is," the elf spat; annoyed the woman yelled. "What do you want Torkey", the woman furiously demanded. "I.is, to tell the Miss Parkinson that..Mr. Goyle is.here." The elf finally said stuttering then leaving the woman. The woman smiled to herself. The big lump was finally here. What ever took him so long, Pansy Parkinson didn't know. Walking down the stairs she finally reached the entry way, to be greeted by various amounts of witches and wizards.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson I am so glad to be in your company," a man in a grey cloak said bowing in front of her.  
  
She really despised and loathed men who treated her like she was god's gift to the world. She was a man hater.and she could give a rat's ass what they thought. She knew deep down it was just a bloody front that they were trying to pull, and it made her sick to her stomach. She was in charge of the brigade and they hated her for it. She could tell by the way they presented themselves. She happened to be one of the wealthiest and most powerful women of the evil industry and she had worked for every penny.  
  
She had slept with more wizards and even witches to get where she was and no one, not even that bloody Potter would stop her from achieving them. Her goals were very important to Pansy; it was all she lived for. Lately she was working on a very essential goal that could get her up to the highest table of power. If the plan she had in mind worked, she would be known all around the world as the bitch you didn't mess with. She liked the sound of that, to be feared by everyone. What a feeling..she just had one major problem. She needed the help of one individual.  
  
The one individual that could help her claim that title. But the bastard was a pussy and claimed no evil power anymore. He knew how to help her find what she was looking for and it killed her how hard the assignment was going to be to convince the prick to help her. There was only one thing she could do; use physical force.or use her sexual ways at luring the one person who could make all her dreams come true. She needed to make a little visit to the ever popular; Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~  
  
She sat at her desk thumbing her pencil along the side of her desktop calendar wondering what the deal was..he had been late again! He always had shown up to her meetings especially late, and un-prepared. Amanda Pettigrew had arranged this get together awhile back, hoping that he would show up at least on time. But, yet again.Draco Malfoy was late. Finally with a pop he approached her mishap of a desk and sat down in the closest chair.  
  
"What's cracking," Malfoy casually noted.  
  
"What's cracking?" Amanda asked defiantly "Yeah, is there a problem?" Draco asked slowly, unaware of her attitude, he had only received the letter for the meeting just seconds before. Surely he wasn't tardy?  
  
"The problem is.Malfoy. Is that you seem to think that you are above rules. I suggest that you get your priorities in order, or you will not have a job here for longer." Amanda said barely screaming.  
  
Now shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Draco shook his head in response, "yes.ma'am."  
  
"Now that, that matter has been dealt with there are some things we must talk about. I have been looking at the Department of Charms and Sorcery and there has been strange loss of money and wages. This has troubled me, and I feel that there are some issues that we need to discus with that department. I have assigned you to that post and will be researching that department to find out any information you can," Amanda said now looking at the folders on her desk.  
  
"What, an assignment?" Draco asked with a confused expression upon his face. "I thought that my job description didn't require me to do any outside work."  
  
"Well it does now," Amanda yelled with an annoyed expression.  
  
Feeling her wrath, Draco bowed his head in response and waited as she handed him his assignment and paperwork.  
  
The meeting went on for awhile after that, she instructed him on how to speak with the director and how to find out the information that he needed. Tomorrow would be the day that he would start his investigation.not knowing what really to expect.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione Ann Granger stepped into her three bedroom muggle apartment. It was a cozy place, and she felt at home with the setting. She had been living at the location for more than a year, and enjoyed the surrounding areas. She lived with her co-worker and better friend Carpenter Grey, an Australian writer. He was a funny man with an accent to die for. She had met the brown haired male at a nearby pub one night after a gruesome day at the office.  
  
Carpenter had tried to hit on her, but unfortunately wasn't good enough for the likes of Hermione Granger. Everyone who was anyone knew who she was, and had at least tried to hit on her one way or another. Hermione had known every move in the book.sometimes even tried them to use for her own benefit. Well with Carpenter, one thing lead to another and they became friends than lovers; which was better in her mind. They were such good friends that six months back, she moved him into her place.  
  
At the beginning Harry and Ron (her two best friends) didn't approve of the new roommate, but soon began to enjoy his company more and more. Carpenter and Ron soon became good laughing buddies, which was a plus in Hermione's book.  
  
Carpenter was the type of man, that whoever you were.you liked him. Hermione figured that Harry and Ron agreed that she needed someone like that in her line of work. Being a journalist, you didn't have many "friends" that appreciated your company.  
  
Sighing to herself, she made her way into her favorite chair-in-a-half, and plumbed her bottom in it.instantly falling asleep.  
  
She was quickly awoken by the thunderous clomps of feet in her living room. Coming back to reality, Hermione realized who the monstrous stranger was; Harry. She had just remembered that they had planned a dinner date for the night. Rubbing her eyes, she smiled at the green eyed creature.  
  
Harry smiled back and held out his hand to help her out of the chair; Hermione gladly took it and brought herself to his side. Yawning, she stretched.  
  
"Soooorrry, I forgot that we had plans." She said yawning again. "Let me go change real quick.she said rushing into her bedroom.  
  
Harry watched her leave then spoke. "Are you sure you still wanna go out? We can postpone the dinner plans" he said without hesitation.  
  
Hermione yelled out after him.  
  
"No it's alright, I'm famished anyhow." She said while walking back into the living room wearing a sundress.  
  
Harry smiled, having to look twice at the woman in front of him. She smiled in return and he wrapped his arm around her waist and they were off.  
  
~~  
  
Draco's night had basically consisted on a date with a plate of spaghetti; with a side of butterbeer. He wasn't the type of male that "liked" to cook, or put any effort into the act of making food; and he wasn't going to push himself to start. His lonely flat consisted of a living room, which accompanied various amounts of books, and literature (these were stacked atop a muggle class table) A long beaded up couch with two single chairs among the walls. To the left was a miniature kitchen which included everything there was to need; if one was to muggle cook. Draco just ended up conjuring something with his wand.  
  
Down a small hallway were the levitries and the sleeping areas. In his flat he had two bedrooms. Being alone, and closely to himself he had purchased a two bedroom; not expecting company. He used one of the rooms as a work area; which he mostly used for his writing and the other as his own personal nocturnal vicinity. Draco enjoyed his flat, it was perfect. He didn't think he needed anything else, which was always a plus.  
  
After finishing his second butterbeer, Draco made his way over to his favorite plush couch. Sitting quietly he listened to the sounds of the street down below. His apartment was very close to Diagon Alley, so he could sometimes hear the volumes of what was happening down below. He often heard young wizards running around yelling after their mums to buy them presents, or couples walking slowly whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears.  
  
The sounds were serenity to him; he slowly drifted his eyes into a slow sleep. His sleep slowly shifted into dream..  
  
He was alone, walking down a slow winding corridor. He looked around to see many portraits following his every movement. His footing stopped; he had reached a door. He now realized where he was...the Malfoy Manor. He stopped, not wanting to enter through it. What was behind it, he didn't know. All he knew was that there was something behind the door, which he didn't want to discover. He reached for the handle, when suddenly his hand started to bleed.blood started to trickle down his arm. He watched it touch the floor; when a light sprung.  
  
Draco woke with a start, sweat dripping off his cheek. 


End file.
